1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of a pillar garnish for an automobile in which a webbing guide for slidably guiding a webbing of a seat belt device is provided on a back of a pillar garnish section covering a pillar.
2. Description of the Related Art
A webbing of a seat belt device for an automobile is drawn from the inside of a vehicle compartment to a back of a pillar garnish and wound around a retractor. Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open No. 61-78064 discloses a structure of a pillar garnish for an automobile, in which a webbing guide for slidably guiding a webbing is provided on a back of a pillar garnish, in order to prevent smooth sliding of the webbing from being obstructed by the webbing being rubbed against the pillar garnish.
In the conventional structure described above, a rib-shaped webbing guide is integrally formed on the back of the synthetic resin pillar garnish, whose surface faces the inside of a vehicle compartment. Therefore, the conventional structure suffers from a problem that a sink mark is created on the surface of the pillar garnish corresponding to the position of the webbing guide, resulting in the degradation of the appearance of the pillar garnish. Particularly, because the webbing guide is provided directly on the back of the pillar garnish, there is a disadvantage that the height of the webbing guide is increased to cause a considerable creation of sink marks.